A Pony's Journey
by EveDragono
Summary: SnowSong is a new pony in Ponyville. What adventures await? Will she fit in ? Or is she the "awkward" one forever? And what about the evil that threatens Equestria's very existence?


A Pony's Journey

Chapter 1

A pony emerged from the gloomy path of the Ever-free Forest. Her soft hooves clopped on the ground delicately as she went down the simple path to Ponyville. She had a light grey coat, and white and ice-blue hair, yet she was not an old-age. She had the body of an Alicorn, but had no horn. Her ears were laid back naturally. But one thing truly beautiful about her, were her wings. They were similiar to Princess Celestia's, but they were now tucked neatly to her sides under her cloak. Somehow, she was related o Princess Celestia, for no-pony would get such wings by coincidence. The light-blue bangles on her front-left hoof and back-right hoof jangled softly with each hoof-step. Her piercing electric-blue eyes glanced at the town nervously. _"will they like me?" _she thought worriedly. The town slowly got larger as she got closer. She could make out ponies now in the town. Stallions and Mares going about there business. The Mare stopped at a small bridge that went over a gentle river. On the other side was a wooden sign that said Welcome To Ponyville.

"Ok, this is the place," the mare said to herself. Her voice sounded like Princess Luna's but a few tones softer and more nervous. (basically a cross between Luna and Fluttershy) She took a few deep breaths and took a few steps back. Then she began a steady trot over the bridge. On the other side however, all courage seemed race away and leave her behind. She lowered her neck a little and crept slowly through the town. Some ponies turned to look curiously at the new-comer then went back to their business. The mare's flowing mane hid a bit of her face as she looked around the town. She lifted her head up and the mane fell back to its place. She trotted around the town square. A sound like a jet came from above. The mare looked up to see Rainbow Dash streak across the sky. Her eyes gleamed with wonder at the speedy pegasus as she flew out of sight. She was so mezmerized she didnt see where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into a pony. A cart of bright red apples tipped over onto the paved ground. A familiar pony looked at the apples with a sigh.

"Oh poo," the pony said with a southern accent in her voice. "I-I am so so s-sorry," the mare stammered in a panic, and helped the pony pick up the apples. "No harm done Gal, these apples weren't the best to begin with," the pony replied. She wore a cowboy hat, had a blond mane, and an orange coat. She looked up at the mare. It clicked in the mares mind...AppleJack. "Hey, I don't reckon I've seen you around PonyVille beh'fore, are ya new?" AppleJack asked in a friendly manner, looking at the mare. "U-uh, y-yes I am," the mare replied, hardly believing she was talking to THE element of Trust. "Well Yehaw! Welcome to PonyVille Little Miss! Might I ask what is yer name? I'm AppleJack." The mare's mouth slowly turned a corner into a soft smile. "M-my name is...is...SnowSong...SnowSong Healer." she replied nervously. "Well I gotta say Song! That's a mighty fine name yer got there!" AppleJack whipped around her hat then whipped it back onto her head. SnowSong's smile showed a little more. "Th-thank you. Well I sh-should be going now, G-goodbye." She gave a small nod and a flick of the tail then walked away. AppleJack trotted away with the crate of apples on her back.

SnowSong walked around for a while, looking at the various shops and homes. There was so much to see and it was all colorful. She saw the town hall and looked up at it in wonder. She caught glimpses of the flags waving at the top. Soon she grew tired and hungry. Her stomach growled loudly and she looked around for a place to eat and rest. She scanned the area closely. Suddenly, a white picket fence caught her eye. The fence surrounded mushroom tables with plants on them. A little sign said Daisy Cafe. "Oh, thank goodness, a cafe," SnowSong said in relief and trotted toward it. She was met by a middle-aged stallion. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it, had a black mane styled around his head, and an orange coat. He also had a stereotypical mustache. "Welcome to the Daisy Cafe. Will it be just you today madam?" He said in a deep and polite voice. Everytime he spoke, his mustache wiggled which proved very distracting. "Yes," SnowSong said softly, and was led to a table near the picket fence. It was a little smaller than most of the other tables and had one seat. A plant sitting on it indicated an appetizer. SnowSong sat quietly on the bale of hay. "I will have a waiter come with your menus. In the mean time, feel free to try our appetizers." He gave a nod and trotted inside the cafe. Within 5 minutes he came out again and went back to his post. SnowSong looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then gobbled up the little appetizer.

_Crash! _SnowSong almost spat it back out. She looked around, her eyes wide. She looked at the cafe door. It opened slowly and revealed a colt around her age. He seemed embarrassed and he timidly walked out. His outfit matched the previous stallion's, except he wore a black apron over his rear. Wings were folded against his sides. He had a gentle look about him. He had a dark green mane, with light blue streaks mixed in. His coat was a splash of whitish-tan and light brown. Long legs and bright green eyes, he wasn't too shabby in looks. The waiter timidly trotted up to SnowSong, an apologetic look on his face. He reached over at a pocket in his apron and pulled out a menu with his teeth. The pegasus laid it infront of her and cleared his throat. A slight blush rose on her cheeks. "Um...uh..." He began in a slightly deep voice. The sun was shining behind him, shading SnowSong. "W-would you like a glass of water?" The waiter asked finally. "Y-yes, please," SnowSong replied graciously. He gave an awkward nod and began to walk backwards, only to bump into a mare waitress. She almost dropped the empty glasses on her tray she carried. She glared at him, he gave her an apologetic nod and hurried inside. SnowSong followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight.

SnowSong opened her menu and looked at the choices. Another crash announced the return of the pegasus. He came back with her glass of water and set it on her table. "W-would you like to order?" he said softly. The blush came back upon her face. "Y-yes, I...I would like the Daisy Sandwhich please," she stammered. He gave a nod and took her menu. He walked into the cafe quietly. 10 minutes later, he arrived with his sandwhich. He had accidently sneaked up on her, since no crash announced his arrival. She jumped when he said "Here's your Daisy Sandwhich." He blushed, seeing he had frightened her. "S-sorry if I sneaked up on you," he bowed hishead shamefully, tail drooping. SnowSong gave a soft smile "Dont w-worry about it...I-I can space out sometimes, please, dont blame yourself." The colt looked up in suprise. "R-really?" disbelief rung in his voice. SnowSong gave a little nod. He gave a grin and trotted away happily. SnowSong smiled as she ate her lunch.


End file.
